VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 5
Characters * Winnie Schott * Jack-In-The-Box * Toyboy * Toyman * Winslow Schott Location * Coast City, CA * March 1st 2017, 1250 Local Time VOX Archive * Jack-In-The-Box: whirring, gasp, gasp What-? How the- Where am I? What are these wires in-? What the hell am I wearing? * Winnie Schott: opens, sigh, footsteps, door closes Oh, it's just you, is it, Jack? footsteps Have a bit of an accident, did we? * Jack-In-The-Box: gasp Mary? Is that you? You... You're alive?! Superman was telling the truth? You... You look good... Young even. * Winnie Schott: footsteps, keys clacking Thanks, but... I'm not Mary. I'm Winnie. Her daughter. clacking * Jack-In-The-Box: scoff What?! chuckle No, that's... That's not right. It can't be... Winnie... Winnie's still in school. * Winnie Schott: clacking I know this will come as a shock to you, Jack clacking But it's actually 2017. * Jack-In-The-Box: scoff What?! chuckle No, that's impossible. It's not- That's not right... Why can't I move my arms and legs? Why am I strapped to this wall? What... What's going on here, Winnie? Wait... The explosion... Winslow... Me... Was I in a coma?! * Winnie Schott: clacking One moment. clacking That... ought... to do it! whirring, footsteps There? All caught up, are we? Oh, wait... Nope. Error? Oh, well. sigh That'll have to do for now. footsteps I got to get back to work. I'm only home on my lunch break. I'll upload your refined personality protocols later when I activate your motor functions. Okay? * Jack-In-The-Box: scoff What?! No, Winnie... You can't leave me like this! I'm... I'm your Uncle Jack! Come on... Please! Don't leave me- * Toyboy: whirring, footsteps That was... inconvenient. * Jack-In-The-Box: shout Winnie, look out! * Winnie Schott: chuckle Oh, you too, Anton? clatter, beep I guess I better text my boss and tell her I'm going to be late. screentap, screentap, sigh Just a second, Anton... screentap, screentap * Jack-In-The-Box: What the expletive? No way that's Anton! * Winslow Schott: broadcast: No. You're right about that, Jack. That's not the genuine Anton. * Jack-In-The-Box: Winslow? Where the expletive are you? * Winslow Schott: broadcast: To your right, Jack. * Jack-In-The-Box: To my right? 2.4 seconds, liquid bubbling, startled gasp, startled shout What the expletive?! * Winslow Schott: broadcast: What's the matter, Jack? Don't you recognize your old friend and business partner? * Jack-In-The-Box: This... This can't be... How can you be talking if you're a brain inside a jar? * Winslow Schott: broadcast: One of these wires connected to my organic tissue is a Dayton Fiber Relay. It interprets my thoughts and transmits it to a speaker built into my housing apparatus. * Jack-In-The-Box: How is that possible? How are you still alive if you're just a brain? Is that jar one of your crazy Brainiac tech inventions? * Winslow Schott: broadcast: No... This technology, while devised by STAR Labs, was created by others... several years before Brainiac. But the technology is not what I owe my living brain to. I am a metahuman, Jack. A specific subset of metahuman, in fact. They call my condition 'cerebrum aeternam' which is a fancy way of saying 'an undying brain'. It is a genetic abnormality where my brain regenerates itself. There are two types, Type A feeds on adrenaline. Type B feeds on cortisol. I'm a Type B. Even when I had a body, my brain continued to regenerate due to everyday stress. As it did, I became more unstable... and when stressed, I descended into madness... That's when I decided to target you, Jack... but as I was preparing my revenge, my stress sent me further into a spiral. I lost control, but I also gained insight. I saw the symptoms and did experiments, diagnosing my condition. I had encountered this previously when I was working in STAR Labs. Heard of Robotman? He's a Type A. I helped build his original chassis. Anyway, after I deduced what was going on with me, I sought out someone who could help me. Barton Mathis, the Dollmaker. I paid him handsomely to remove my brain and place it in a canister much like this one I am in now. Of course, I took precautions to ensure he would not screw with me... I had an early prototype of the Toyman model standing by and ready to take custody of my brain after the surgery. * Jack-In-The-Box: Toyman? I... I thought you were the Toyman? * Winslow Schott: broadcast: No... I am Winslow Schott... Toyman is a replica of myself. An android programmed to carry out my commands-'' * '''Toyman:' -or allow me to directly take command of it via uplink to my brain. footsteps Hello, Jack... * Jack-In-The-Box: Android? Winslow... You've made yourself... and your son into a robot?! You're insane! * Toyman: chuckle Yes, I know... but you should not be so intolerant of mechanoids, Jack... After all, you're one, too. * Jack-In-The-Box: What?! How... You put my brain in a robot?! * Toyman: chuckle Oh-ho-no, Jack... Your brain wouldn't have survived that sort of procedure. No... I used a technique taught to me by my mentor, Dr. Morrow. I made a digital copy of your brain... chuckle That's all that's left of you, Jack. Ones and zeros. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 4. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 6. * Debut of Winnie Schott. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 5 Category:VOX Box Category:Winnie Schott/Appearances Category:Jack-In-The-Box/Appearances Category:Anton Schott/Appearances Category:Winslow Schott/Appearances Category:The Toymen/Appearances Category:Coast City/Appearances